Nephthys' Host
by the she rainbow
Summary: More fun with Raygirl and her divorced sidekick!


**Raygirl & Globette in: Nephthys' Host**

**By the She Rainbow**

**Raygirl had to train for her next challenge, fighting her first enemy Ms. Dark. Ms. Dark is the most dreadful, cruelest and the craziest fairy that wears a black robe on Atoll Lagoon. As long she keeps the island by a lagoon secured, the creatures that lived there will have healthy, happy lives.**

**Raygirl: HI-YAH! (Kicks stone villain) YAH! (Punches plastic Kat-naaren) BEAM OF LIGHT! (Absorbs _tyet'_s magic and shoots wooden Ms. Dark)**

**Globette: Ah! You are on fire, Raygirl !**

**Raygirl: (Smiles) Ah, you helped. Without you giving me this amulet, I'd be as weak as a twig.**

**Globette: You're welcome. When we first met, I always knew you would protect the land.**

**Raygirl: Well, at least nothing's wrong.**

**(Mysterious lum crashes into Raygirl and went inside her mouth)**

**Globette: What was that?**

**Raygirl: (gulps) I think I- (_Tyet_ glows. Laughs like a lunatic)**

**Globette: Oh, no! NOT ANOTHER ONE! (Whistles. Two Teensettes wearing lab coats carrying a cot appeared) Take her to my doctors' and HURRY!**

**Teensettes: Yes, Mrs. Glute.**

**Globette: (sighs) For the last time, I'm divorced. I ended my mistake five years ago. (Helps Raygirl get on the cot)**

**( At the Desert of the Kat-naaren)**

**Globette: Oh, girls, can you cure her? I can't live without Raygirl.**

**Juliet Gic: Hmm… (Stares at the cackling Raygirl) Dudette, like I don't see freaky belly problems.**

**Sara Geri: (In a German accent) And no pink eye.**

**Gloria Doris: (Touches patient's forehead. In a Japanese accent) My, temperature seems normal. It's just Raygirl-san's giggling like an uncontrollable goddess.**

**Sara & Juliet: Goddess? (Sara grabs a red novel)**

**Sara: (tosses gold mane) Not good. Did she swallow something?**

**Globette: I think she did. Why?**

**Sara: (opens book) No, she must've got a gold lum in her mouth and accidently gulped it!**

**Juliet: Not groovy. I have heard like, some unimaginably myth like this dudette.**

**Gloria: Oh, a gold lum contains a spirit of a goddess or a sorcerer. When the magical creature dies, his or her soul forms a gold lum. But they need to find hosts in order to survive.**

**Raygirl: What? (Catches her breath) I feel fine. (Stops chortling) Whew. Glad that's over.**

**Sara: No, it gets worse.**

**Gonzo: (Enters) What gets worse?**

**Gloria: (green locks rises) YOU'RE NOT IN THIS GIRL VERSION! GET OUT! (Gonzo leaves)**

**Where was I? Oh, yes. The lum's magic is so darn powerful, villains try to steal them every century. Raygirl-san must stay here until the lum decides to depart her body.**

**Raygirl: (Eyes glistens green) This is Nephthys and I will not go away. Never in my after-life! (Eyes return to her own. Covers mouth) How'd I do that?**

**Globette: She's ready to take over! What will I do without Ray?**

**Sara: Do you have children to feed, 1-0-4-8?**

**Globette: The triplets. I got to go. Ugregory's is waiting. (Runs off)**

**Raygirl: Globette, your marriage ended-and she's gone again.**

**Gloria: Lay down. Too much excitement would make Nephthys go insane. (Raygirl reclines grumbling)**

**Juliet: (brushes pink hair) Like, if she becomes crazy, she'll use her dark abilities on us.**

**(At the Land of the Living Dead)**

**Ms. Dark: (looks in her mirror, eavesdropping on the limbless being) BAD RAAAAAAAY!**

**Bad Raygirl: (Scurries in) Yes, Tina Dark?**

**Ms. Dark: I've got good news and I've got bad news.**

**Bad Raygirl: (grins) What is the fantastic news, Mistress?**

**Ms. Dark: The capable news is I found the gold lum we need to power up our new machine.**

**Bad Raygirl: YAAAAAY!**

**Ms. Dark: The awful news is Raygirl swallowed it. She's now its host.**

**Bad Raygirl: (Frowns) WHYYYYYYYY?**

**Ms. Dark: Enough, drama-queen! All we need to do is kidnap Raygirl.**

**Bad Raygirl: Again?**

**Ms. Dark: Got any better ideas?**

**(At midnight)**

**Baby Globette: (Approaches her mother's bed)Mommy, your cell phone's ringing again. (Gives cell phone)**

**Globette: (awakens) Thanks, honey. (pushes button) Hello?**

**Sara: AAAAAAAAHH!**

**Globette: Okay, calm down. I'll be there in a second. (In two hours, she got to Gloria's office) Sorry I'm late. Still tired.**

**Sara: It was horrible. Someone snuck in and captured your friend.**

**Globette: What?**

**Juliet: Wacky, I know.**

**Gloria: We've got to save her before it's too late! Also, the captor left a note. (Gives Globette a piece of paper)**

**Globette: (Reads the note) "If you want to see the goddess of water's host ever again, meet me at the Snoring Tree… or else! Signed, Miss Dark". (Gasped. Scowls) That demon! **

**Sara: We can't do it. (Quivers with fear) We're very frightened. You must save her yourself.**

**Globette: Okay. I will.**

**(At the Snoring Tree)**

**Raygirl: (Awakens) Where am I? Oh, my God! (Struggles from bonds of white energy)**

**Ms. Dark: Well, well, well. What do we have here? **

**Nephthys: Tina Dark. I should've known you were the one whom try to harm me again.**

**Ms. Dark: Shut up! Your powers can recharge my new laser gun but you're stuck in there.**

**Nephthys: Because you were the one who killed me in the first place!**

**Raygirl: Guys, we can work this out. So, if you just loosen these bonds-**

**Ms. Dark: No, I won't. I spent years trying to get my revenge against you, until that nymph came along!**

**Nephthys: Ahem.**

**Bad Raygirl: The Ghost Sucker 3000 is done!**

**Ms. Dark: (Smirks wickedly) Good. Start it up!**

**Raygirl: (Gulps)**

**(At the Jibberish Jungle)**

**Globette: (does research on paper) "You will get brain damage, bones will be broken. Blah, blah, blah". Forget it! I'm coming in.**

**Backstage voice: NOW!**

**Globette: Huh? (Gets attacked by stones) OW! OUCH! (Gets wacked again one more time) OWIE!**

**Backstage voice: She's still standing! Time for drastic measures!**

**Globette: Oh, boy. (Dodges walls of fire. Burns her posterior) AAAAAAAAHH! (Sits on a puddle) FIRE BAD!**

**Backstage voice: One last move! (Darts aimed for Globette)**

**Globette: Oh, come on! (raced quickly. Gets hit by ten darts) OUCH! (Crawls to the Snoring Tree)**

**Backstage voice: We are so fired.**

**Globette: Hold up. (Takes out note) "Once you've pasted the deviances, use the mirror at the highest branch to blind the guards". Highest branch? (Looks up) GOD DARN IT!**

**(Back at Ms. Dark's lair)**

**Raygirl: ( Guffaws loudly)**

**Ms. Dark: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN THE MACHINE OFF!**

**Bad Raygirl: (Pulls down lever. Raygirl stops hooting) Who puts a "Tickle" setting? I mean, seriously people!**

**Nephthys: (lightning comes out behind teeth, but missed Ms. Dark) Give up?**

**Ms. Dark: Try me!**

**(Globette shines moon light with small round mirror in Livindstones' eyes. Karate chops door)**

**Ms. Dark: And you will not ESCAPE!**

**Globette: (Goes into room) I've got the nerves to come rescue you, Ray. And a butt full of arrows and third-degreed.**

**Ms. Dark: (Puts Raygirl in cage) STOP HER!**

**Bad Raygirl: I'm through taking orders. I quit! (Aims Ms. Dark with the Ghost Sucker 3000. Ms. Dark turns into a cloud of dust. Unlocks Raygirl's cage) Are you okay?**

**Raygirl: Well, you saved me from ghost suction. So, yeah. I'm uh, pretty much all right.**

**Bad Raygirl: Sorry for all that trouble. (Livindstones pops out) Go! I'll be in one piece. (Raygirl & Globette climbs down the tree.) Here we go.**

**(In the morning)**

**Raygirl: I guess I have to get used to Nephthys for a while maybe.**

**Globette: At least everything's normal once more. Except for Nephthys.**

**Nephthys: I hope that limbless clone's healthy.**

**The End..?**


End file.
